Kiss Me
by Tamashii Akuma
Summary: Over the course of three days Kyle and TeeJay have nearly kissed three times, will it happen or will one of them have to just say 'Kiss Me? KylexOC TeeJay's POV also I don't own South Park, I only own TeeJay


_Kiss me out of the bearded barley  
nightly, beside the green, green grass  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step  
you'll wear those shoes and I will wear that dress._

"It's nice here" Kyle commented as we sat on the bench in Starks Pond at 8pm on a Saturday, The snow in this area had melted so we could see the green grass under our feet, the wind was blowing lightly, the wooden swing we had tied to one of the trees years ago blew with the wind as occasional flowers flew by, being pulled by the breeze.

"Yeah, if only it was always like this" I replied, My waist length hair blew with the wind over my left shoulder as well as my new emerald green dress, Kyle and I sat and watch the others kicking a soccer ball around.

"So what's with the dress?" He questioned turning to look at me.

"It's new, why? Don't cha like it?" I questioned back annoyed, a look of panic passed over Kyle's eyes at my annoyed tone.

"No, no, I like it, it um, it looks very nice on you" He replied back panic in his voice; a light blush covered his cheeks.

A blush covered mine as well "thank you..." I glanced down at his converse; they were a burnt orange colour.

"...I like your shoes" I said still looking at the floor.

"Thanks..." He replied, the atmosphere taking a slight awkward turn.

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
so kiss me  
_

A gust of wind blew past us and caught my bare skin causing me to shiver, I moved closer to Kyle for warmth from the cold Colorado air.

"You should have brought your hoodie with you" Kyle said, I refused to meet his eyes, a light blush on my cheeks, the soft sound of a zip caused me to turn my head, Kyle quickly removed his jacket and placed it around my shoulders, I looked at him shocked, another gust of wind made me pull the jacket closer around my shoulders, Kyle involuntarily shivered and I looked down at the grass feeling guilty, without registering what I was doing I put my arms around Kyle's waist, I felt him stiffen under my touch, I turned my head to look at him, blushing furiously, Kyle was staring down at me, his cheeks as red as his hair. Slowly we turned to face each other and gradually move closer to each other, we were centimetres apart when we suddenly heard.

"TeeJay heads!" I didn't even have time to react before the soccer ball the guy were playing with beforehand struck me in the side of the head, I growled in frustration and pain before standing up, throwing the ball back to them and walking off, I heard my name being called behind me but I was too embarrassed to turn back.

_Kiss me down by the broken tree house  
Swing me upon its hanging tyre  
Bring, bring, I'll bring my flowered hat  
we'll take the trail marked on your father's map_

A few days later

"I wonder what's taking Stan and Kenny so long" I commented, to Kyle, we were alone again in Stan's backyard, sitting up in his old tree house. About five minutes ago Stan and Kenny went inside to get us some food and have yet to come back out, I was back to wearing my usual dark blue long sleeved t-shirt, dark pink skirt, light blue leggings and black converse and Kyle was wearing his usual green ushanka hat, green hoodie, blue jeans and burnt orange converse minus the orange jacket which I had yet to return to him; we were sat on the edge of the tree house, our feet dangling, sat in a slight awkward silence after what had happened a few days ago.

"I don't have a clue...by the way do you still have my jacket?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah, it's at home though, I'll bring it by tomorrow?" I said looking away from him; I look down below us at Stan's old tyre swing.

"Do you want me to push you on it?" Kyle asked also looking at the tyre.

"Really? Sure, why not" I said jumping out the tree house, it wasn't that high off the ground, Kyle soon followed, I hopped on the tyre and watched Kyle go behind me to push, I felt slightly awkward and childish having Kyle push me but it was peaceful and reminded me of our childhood.

"Do you remember that hat your grandma got you?" I groaned at his question, of course I remember it; it was the ugliest hat I had ever seen, covered in fake flowers.

"Urgh, unfortunately yes, I do remember it" He laughed softly and I felt my heart flutter.

"You wore that hat for a week while your grandparents were down."

"I know, it was horrible, why do you bring it up?" I asked, turning my head slightly to look at him, a slight blush was on his cheeks.

"It didn't look that bad, and I'm just saying because it was up in the tree house" I felt my cheeks heat up when he said it didn't look too bad.

"Oh so that's where I hid it, all I remember seeing was that old map we found in your dad's office"

"Oh yeah that, that was a useless map" He said continuing to push me, I laughed slightly.

"We ditched school to follow it and it lead us nowhere, I still can't believe it was a kids map from a restaurant."

"Yeah, what a crappy day that was."

"It was still fun though" I said a bright smile on my face turning my head slightly to look at him.

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
so kiss me_

Kyle pulled the ropes of the swing up towards him and held me there; we looked at each other for a few moments, then my eyes drift down to his lips and quickly back up to his eyes, I watch as his eyes did the same and slowly we moved towards each other, suddenly the sound of snapping was heard, we both looked up at the rope and shortly after it snapped, I closed my eyes and prepared myself for the impact but it never came, I slowly open my eyes to find myself starting into the emerald green pools of Kyle's eyes.

_Kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling_

Slowly we began to lean towards each other, my eyes fluttered close as I waited for his lips to touch mine, when I could feel his staggered breath on my lips then was a loud cackle and a flash as heavy rain started to pour down on us, soaking us quickly, I opened my eyes and saw Kyle face farther away from mine than before, I looked around quickly to find myself leaning over the fallen tyre with Kyle holding me, one arm supporting my back and the other one holding my waist, it looked as if we had been dancing and he had dipped me, he pulled me up and we looked away from each other embarrassed.

"Uh, thanks for, saving me from falling I guess." I said, my face heating up even in the cold rain "Well I'm gonna go uh, Inside" I said starting to walk towards Stan's house.

All I could think about was how we nearly kissed for the third time.

"If we don't kiss soon I'm just gonna tell him to kiss me." I mumbled to myself, I then heard quick footsteps behind me.

"Wait, TeeJay!" Kyle said gripping my wrist, I felt him pull me towards him and I turned to face him.

"Kyle, it's raining, what do you wan-"My sentence was cut off by Kyle crashing his lips to mine, my eyes instantly closed and I felt electricity pulse through my veins, slowly our surroundings started to fade away and I forgot everything, it was only us.

Then it was all taken away from me the minute he pulled away, suddenly I was back in Stan's backyard soaked head to toe as the heavy rain continued to fall.

"I, uh, um" I stuttered, Kyle smiled softly making my heartbeat faster, he slowly took my hand and lead me indoor, I was too shocked to say anything, my heartbeat was thumping quick and hard in my chest, my blood felt as if it had electricity in it and all I wanted to do was scream in happiness, I didn't think it would happen today but I'm glad it didn't end with me telling him to kiss me.

_So kiss me  
So kiss me  
So kiss me  
So kiss me_

From inside the house, watching from the window was a celebrating Stan and Kenny, who had eaten all the food in anticipation for that one moment.


End file.
